Changing Memories
by CrowX
Summary: Spoilers up to episode 7 "Haunted". What happened when Damon went to Jeremy's room? Would he really help selflessly? SLASH! One Shot / Complete!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my beta reader Ayumie!

* * *

**Changing Memories**

Jeremy couldn't understand what had happened that evening.

Vickie was finally in town again, though she didn't tell him where she had gone. But she was behaving so strangely, like she had taken a new sort of drug. However Jeremy was so happy to go to the Halloween party with her that he just wanted to live in the moment.

And then, when they went outside to kiss in some secluded and quiet corner, her face had changed somehow. He remembered how his instincts had tried to warn him, but why? It had just been Vickie. Then she had held him with a strength belying her small body and bending her distorted face with those sharp teeth to his neck. Never before had Jeremy felt this kind of horror, not even when both his parents had died.

What took place next seemed like a strange dream, where time has no meaning and everything happens so fast. Elena had tried to intervene, but then Vickie had attacked her. Stefan had yanked Vickie away from her and the fight between them had been like blurred. After trying to run inside school, Vickie gotten to them and had sucked Elena's blood. The next thing he had seen was Vickie lying on the floor with a wooden stick in her heart. Her eyes were not moving anymore but they still had this insane look in them.

'Vampire!' He could barely believe it. But everybody else seemed to understand perfectly well. Stefan and Damon were far from shocked and were businesslike attending to Vickie's body, taking it away so nobody would be the wiser.

Stefan had picked him up and taken him home. Like a robot he had gone into his room and tried not to dissolve into tears. After his parents had died, the drugs provided a convenient kind of haze. And then there had been Vickie. Jeremy thought of her as his first love. The sex had been crazy, everything was foggy because of the drugs. What he had told Elena was right, everything good and happy was connected to Vickie. What he hadn't told her was that it had always been in combination with the drugs.

Later, he had tried to get together with Vickie without the drugs, to find happiness the normal way. But whenever he had tried to talk to her, she was hanging out with Lockwood, trying to social-climb with the Mayor's son. Still, he hadn't been able to just give her up, even when he realized that, without the drug-haze, she seemed very ordinary and wasn't actually that pretty with that horse-like mouth of hers.

When she had vanished he had been worried, but secretly also a little relieved that now he could go on with his life without a constant reminder of his problems. And now everything was once more upside down. Vampires actually existed and Vickie was dead. How should he cope? How could anyone?

In the darkness of his room he didn't hear anybody come in. But slowly he registered that a shadow was sitting across him on the bed. At first he thought that maybe everything had been a strange dream, that Vickie had returned. But soon he realized his error as the shadow was too big and obviously masculine.

"What now? Did Elena send you to check up on me?" he asked assuming that it was his sister's boyfriend, Stefan.

"Nobody could send me to do anything. I am not Stefan!" the shadow answered and bent forwards a little. The light shining from the window illuminated his face so that Jeremy could identify him as Damon, Stefan's older brother.

"So why are you here, then? Maybe to explain what's going on?" Jeremy didn't actually want to know, he just wanted to forget this terrible day and go to sleep.

"I can grant you your wish. You know, to forget about everything. Would you like that?" Damon asked him in that deep whispering voice of his.

"If you somehow have the magical ability to make everything right and if I could forget all this shitty stuff, yeah!" Jeremy answered with a sarcastic undertone, though he really wanted just that.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Damon responded to them. "I can assure you that I have the ability, thank you very much, but it comes with a price."

"And what would that be?" Jeremy really didn't care anymore. He just wanted to sleep.

Damon moved towards him faster than he could comprehend and pushed him deep into his pillows. "Just a little of your blood. I'm starving."

Jeremy stared into the eyes just a few inches away from his face. Being totally exhausted he didn't bother with being surprised. "So you're a vampire too! Is everybody around here a creature of the darkness now? Didn't I get the memo or something?"

"You're a funny one, with such an innocent face!" Damon chuckled and pressed the whole length of his body into Jeremy's rigid form. "I would love nothing more than to corrupt you." As if to prove his words he slowly moved his hips in a small circle, pushing his hardness into Jeremy's groin.

"What the fuck? Stay away from me!" He tried to push Damon away without success.

"Well, you wanted to forget everything. I can truly do that, take all your pain away. Just give me what I want first!" Damon lowered his lips to that tantalizing young neck.

Jeremy mulled it over for a few seconds. Damon was too strong to fight, he wanted to forget everything and therefore he wouldn't remember this either. So with only pros and no cons he gave his permission: "Okay, just do it!"

"I thought you would never ask!" growled Damon's voice. Blood from a seduced victim was always so sweet and one of his favourite flavours next to the blood full of adrenalin from his terrorised victims. But normally he didn't have the patience to fool around with his meal just to get this sweet flavour.

He licked Jeremy's neck slowly and, while one of his hands was cupping Jeremy's face almost tenderly, stroking the skin of his cheek, the other hand vanished under Jeremy's shirt. Without conscious thought Jeremy's body began reacting to the slow seduction. It was so different from his drunk groping with Vickie. Those hands knew what they were doing.

The whole time his eyes never left those of Damon. They kept staring at each other while Damon continued stroking his nipples to hard nubs and rubbing his hips slowly against the building erection in Jeremy's trousers. Jeremy spread his legs so Damon could lie comfortably between them and with a wanton groan he pressed his own arousal against the vampire's.

"Unfortunately this must be faster than I would like, otherwise our siblings will come to check up on us." Damon whispered into Jeremy's neck. Jeremy didn't mind, the pleasure of this unusual encounter was so welcoming after this terrible day that he let himself go with the flow. He didn't think anymore, just wanted to feel their erections rubbing against each other through their trousers, the hand fondling his nipples and the soft lips sucking on his neck.

In this mist of sinful pleasure Jeremy didn't really feel any pain, when Damon bit him. On the contrary, the sucking and nibbling felt wonderful, pleasure mixed with pain, and he could actually feel some of Damon's emotions, like hunger, pleasure and also his wicked nature.

Jeremy thrust his hips into the erection of Damon faster and faster as the pleasure was rising to its ultimate, glorious end. Damon was drinking the delicious blood full of sexual hormones in deep swallows. He could feel the building orgasm in Jeremy and clamped his mouth over Jeremy's to stifle the moans. Never before had Jeremy felt such lust and bliss as he plunged deep into orgasm.

With a quiet moan Damon sought his own release with small and fast undulating movements against the boy's body. He took another mouthful of blood and then cleaned the neck with his tongue. Jeremy was still panting harshly, and his eyes began to refocus on the vampire's face.

"That … that was awesome …" he sighed. Damon was astonished - not only had Jeremy been so easy to convince without using his vampiric powers, but he had also enjoyed it greatly and without regret. He looked deep into Jeremy's eyes and offered: "If you want, you can keep this memory, even if it won't make any sense to you."

"Okay!" Jeremy simply replied. Hiding his surprise, Damon drew upon his power and plunged into the other's consciousness. Unsurprisingly there was a lot of pain, such as the loss of the parents, the guilt for using drugs and flunking out at school and Vickie and her death. It was very easy for Damon to erase the guilty and painful feelings without actually erasing the memories except for the ones of Vickie as a vampire and her death. He then planted a vague understanding of what happened just a few minutes ago, so it would even be possible for him to come back again.

He let Jeremy fall into a deep, healthy sleep without any dreams and rolled off him. Lying beside the boy he smirked. 'I'm quite sure that wasn't quite what Elena wanted me to do. The boy was delicious enough though, but doing it near the oblivious Stefan and Elena toped everything … They should never have let me do this to her baby brother unsupervised.'

With a wicked grin he jumped out of the bed, straightened his clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up. Afterwards he went downstairs to reassure Stefan and Elena to Jeremy's changed memory. 'I will definitely come back to the boy very soon!'

The End


End file.
